


Imladris' inhabitents multi-Artist parodies

by xxclmxx



Series: Middle earths song parodies [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxclmxx/pseuds/xxclmxx
Series: Middle earths song parodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180772
Kudos: 3





	1. Honey, Honey (Glorfindel)

Glorfindel, let me feel it, ah-hah, Glorfindel  
Glorfindel, is it conditioner? ah-hah, Glorfindel  
The way that it swishes behind you  
(The way that it swishes behind you)  
The way that you flash that smile  
(The way that you flash that smile)  
I feel like I’m always dancing, then you start to glow


	2. Jar of Hearts (Celebrian)

And who do you think you are?  
Running' 'round killing queens,  
Breaking Lord Elrond  
And tearing love apart  
They're gonna catch you soon  
The twin sons of Lord Elrond  
You’ve ruined them too  
Who do you think you are?


	3. Price tag (Erestor)

I've got no money, money, money  
i really need your money, money, money  
i just want to take a break  
been working way too late  
ain't about the, uh, big arse library  
ain't about the, uh, big blonde warrior  
just wanna take a break  
been working way too late


	4. Stitches (Imladris Warriors)

We train until we can’t breathe,  
We’re shaking, falling onto our knees  
And now that Sauron’s gone and risen  
We’ll be needing stitches  
Tripping over bodies  
Aching, begging for it to end  
And now that Sauron’s gone and risen  
We’ll be needing stitches


End file.
